Le Messager de Poudlard
by audelie
Summary: Cette année, Rogue décide de former des duos mixtes Gryffondor/Serpentard pour le bien de Poudlard et de son propre cours. Malheureusement les élèves ne sont pas de cette avis et ils sont soutenu par "Le Messager", l'un d'entre eux dont tout le monde ignore l'identité mais bien décidé à les défendre. EN PAUSE À DURÉE INDETERMINÉE
1. Prologue

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Je reviens après deux longues années sans écrire avec une fiction complètement différentes des précédentes puisqu'il s'agit… d'une Friendship et non pas d'une Romance. Quoiqu'il n'est pas exclu qu'elle finisse en romance mais ce ne sera pas le sujet principal.

Cette fiction sera courte, une dizaine de chapitre je pense. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas de ce petit chapitre.

* * *

.

Tout cela a commencé avec un professeur de potion sadique, le 5 septembre.

Pourquoi le 5 septembre ?

1/ Parce que c'est le jour de la reprise des cours donc celui où notre professeur de potion préféré va retrouver sept promotions d'étudiants qui vont d'acharner à détruire son domaine de compétence à chacun de ses cours.

2/ Parce que depuis 24 longues heures ces mêmes étudiants sont à Poudlard et fêtent leurs retrouvailles en courant et criant dans le château au lieu de ranger correctement leurs malles et de réviser.

3/ Et pour finir parce que cette année encore sa candidature au poste de Défense contre les forces du mal va être refusée, puisque le ministère a gentiment offert la classe à une meringue rose autrement appelée Mme Dolores Ombrage.

Comme tous les ans Rogue avait supplié Merlin de l'aider mais comme tous les ans depuis son enfance celui-ci ne l'avait pas écouté.

Pour couronner le tout Dumbeldore avait trouvé accueillant d'offrir à tous le corps enseignant une jolie boite de bonbons. Donc cette journée commença donc très mal pour Severus Tobias Rogue mais heureusement son premier cours de l'année était avec les 6èmes années…

~~oo0oo~~

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans les cachots de la salle de potion, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabbini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et tous leurs camarades virent que quel que chose allait changer. Les tables étaient pourtant à la même place que d'habitude, les murs aussi noirs que les années précédentes, les ingrédients étaient à leurs places sur les étagères mais leur professeur souriait ! Ou plus précisément il ricanait, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

Chacun retrouva sa place habituelle, vieux réflexe acquis au cours des cinq dernières années dans l'école de sorcellerie, mais le professeur les arrêta avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'assoir.

\- Bonjour à tous, restez debout ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée et surtout que vos résultats soit meilleurs que l'année passée. Je tiens à vous rappeler que mon cours n'est pas celui de vos autres professeurs : le silence et la discipline y sont donc recommandés. De plus ce sera à moi de valider, ou non, votre passage en dernière année à la fin de l'année. Cela est-il compris ?

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête sans prononcer un mot. Severus Rogue souriait et en plus il leur souhaitait la bienvenue ? Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe !

\- Bien parfait, donc pour marquer ces bonnes résolutions et vous montrer que j'ai travaillé cet été pendant que vous oubliiez mes enseignements, je vais vous disposer dans la classe de manière à optimiser vos capacités.

Mlle Millicent Bulstrode vous serez avec Mlle Lavande Brown,

Mr. Vincent Crabbe avec Mr. Seamus Finnigan,

Mr. Gregory Goyle avec Mr. Dean Thomas,

Mlle Daphnée Greengrass avec Mr. Neville Londubat,

Mr. Draco Malfoy avec Mr. Ronald Weasley,

Mr. Théodore Nott avec Mr. Harry Potter…

Pendant que leur professeur nommait un à un les nouveaux groupes de travail, les élèves de la classe se décomposaient. Draco Malfoy et Daphnée Greengrass étaient déjà en train de rédiger une lettre de plainte à leurs parents respectifs et Neuville Londubat avait les yeux humides de larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Les derniers élèves attendaient de connaitre leurs binômes en priant.

\- Mlle Pansy Parkinson avec Mlle Hermione Granger

et Mr Blaise Zabbini avec Mlle Parvati Patil. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, chaque duo se trouve une place et vous commencez la potion qui est inscrite au tableau.

Les clans de Gryffondor et de Serpentard continuèrent de s'ignorer, se regardant de travers comme d'habitude mais les avis étaient semblables : le professeur Rogue avait perdu la tête !

Chacun donnait son avis, Daphnée Greengrass pestait que ce cour allait lui coûter une fortune en chaudron et qu'il lui était impossible de risquer son année à cause d'un pauvre détraqué élevé par une folle,

Draco Malfoy essayait de se convaincre qu'au moins son binôme, traitre ou pas, était censé être un sang-pur,

Hermione Granger ruminait dans son coin que les groupes n'étaient absolument pas fait selon les capacités parce qu'il était impossible de face-de-Pékinois se retrouve être son binôme,

Et Harry Potter était simplement content de ne pas être tombé sur Malfoy.

Il ne fallut pas moins de dix minutes d'un silence pesant pour que les duos se forment, trouvent une place qui convenait aux deux étudiants et débutent la potion du jour dans un silence parfait.

La fin du cours fut un vrai soulagement pour tout le monde et les étudiants purent sortir et revoir leurs amis. Seul le groupe de Blaise Zabini et Parvati Patil avait essayé de communiquer, dans le cadre de la potion.

\- J'ai l'impression de servir de larbin pour la fouine, se plaignit Ron.

\- Nott coupe les ingrédients n'importe comment, selon lui tant que tout est dans le chaudron c'est bon ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour que Rogue me déteste… ajouta Harry.

\- Bof moi ça n'a pas tellement changé, mon chaudron n'a pas explosé mais la potion était jaune au lieu d'être verte foncée. Ajouta Neuville.

\- C'est un bon progrès ça, essaya de le rassurer Ron. Et toi Mione ? avec le Pekinois ?

\- Moi ça va, Parkinson ne touche à rien et ça me convient parfaitement ! Je suis presque contente du choix de Rogue parce qu'avec elle au moins je n'ais pas à rattraper ses erreurs. Je ne veux pas vendre la peau de l'ours mais je crois que cette année, les cours de potions vont être plus calme. Conclut Hermione.

Cette dernière leur souris et partit (sans doute pour la bibliothèque ou pour se trouver un coin tranquille) laissant Harry et Ron encaisser ce qu'elle venait de leur dire.

\- Mec, j'y crois pas, j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai compris ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que tu as compris Ron mais si tu pense que Hermione nous abandonne je crois que oui, notre petite Mione préfère Parkinson à ses meilleurs amis !

\- …

\- …

\- Eh Harry, c'est quoi cette histoire d'ours ?

\- Une expression moldue, laisse tomber ! On n'a pas cours maintenant ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Quidditch ?

\- Quidditch !

.

* * *

Et voilà, petit chapitre j'avais prévenu ! Le prochain sera un peu plus long.

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis même s'il tient en 2 mots.

Dans le prochain chapitre : On verra apparaître « le Messager », on comprendra pourquoi celui-ci finit par une invitation au Quidditch et on ira en cours de Divination.

Bonne journée les Loulous

Audelie


	2. Prédictions et Premiers messages

Bonsoir les Loulous,

J'ai vu que certains avaient rejoint la fiction, je souhaite donc la bienvenue à Skaelds, Natsu'eichi et Miss Greengrass, Noroi-no-ko.

Merci aussi à Skaelds qui m'a laissé un message, c'est ce qui motive les auteurs à écrire !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnage et l'univers de m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'approprier le tout pour inventer de nouvelles histoires.

Bonne lecture

* * *

.

 _\- On a pas cours maintenant ?_

 _\- Non pourquoi ?_

 _\- Quidditch ?_

 _\- Quidditch !_

 **Prédictions et Premiers messages**

Libres d'aller se défouler sur le terrain de quidditch et de ne pas essayer de comprendre le petit génie de Gryffondor, ils y allèrent en courant (c'est si facile de faire oublier quelque chose à des garçons ^^). A peine entrés sur le terrain, habillés et parés, ils enchainèrent des piqués, des roulés, des boucles plus ou moins serrées, ils firent même un petit match « un contre un » en s'envoyant le souafle et si possible en évitant les cognards.

Ron laissa passer presque toutes les balles que lui envoyait Harry, il battit même son record personnel jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la brillante idée de mettre une longue perruque noire sur un cognard et de lui dessiner un long nez crochu. Le jeu repris de plus belle et la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor vinrent les rejoindre avec des battes pour jouer. Même ceux qui n'aimaient pas vraiment le quidditch encouragèrent les joueurs à frapper plus fort. Personne ne vit les quelques Serpentard qui regardaient discrètement le jeu avec un petit sourire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se joindre au groupe des Gryffondor, ceux-ci jouant avec une balle ressemblant à leur directeur de maison, mais ils trouvèrent quand même l'idée excellente.

Il fallu attendre 19h pour que tout le monde rente se changer pour aller dîner, particulièrement Ron qui, comme Harry, avait raté le repas de midi. Tous étaient très fatigués mais heureux de leur après-midi.

Hermione de son côté s'était réfugiée dans son dortoir pour lire le dernier roman acheté avant la rentrée. Elle ne doutait pas que tout le monde la croyait en train de relire ses cours ou préparer les suivants mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elle pouvait s'accorder du temps pour se plonger dans le voyage fantastique du beau soldat et de la riche héritière en manque d'aventure.

La jeune femme s'était découvert une passion pour les romances historique l'été précédent et délaissait ses légendaires révisions de plus en plus souvent pour se plonger dans les histoires de princesses, héros, femmes fatales ou magnifique paysan. Du moment que ses notes n'en pâtissait pas, elle pouvait se permettre de s'évader grâce à ces personnages transgressant souvent les règles de l'époque dans laquelle ils vivaient. Cette transgression, Hermione aussi la connaissait, disant aller à la bibliothèque mais se réfugiant en haut de la tour ouest du château pour lire ou simplement pour regarder les différentes équipes s'entraînant au Quidditch.

Le lendemain après-midi, le trio avait Divination. Cela faisait une semaine que Ron attendait cela, il avait parié avec Fred que Trelawney allait prédire la mort de Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi Harry mais comme elle le fait tous les ans… c'est un peu comme le discours de Dumbeldore tu vois !... et puis Fred à parié vingt mornilles alors… tu m'en veux pas, hein ? s'excusa maladroitement Ron.

\- Non Ron je m'en fiche, j'aurais parié aussi à ta place. Elle va le répéter jusqu'à ce que ça se passe tu crois ? lui répondit Harry.

\- Surement ! désolé mon pote tu es condamné à l'écouter à vie, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

\- Ouais ça me donne presque envie de mourir rapidement, fini Harry en riant.

\- Harry ! tu ne dois pas souhaiter cela, tu sais très bien qu'un jour tu va devoir affronter l'un des plus grand mage noir et que tout repose sur tes épaules. Tu risqueras ta vie pour nous tous donc tu ne peux pas te permettre de rire avec un sujet aussi grave ! et puis… tu nous as nous, Ron et moi, tu te rends compte comme tu nous manqueras si tu disparais ? s'exclama Hermione.

\- Heuu, oui Mione désolé je ne pensais pas à tout ça, s'excusa Harry en rougissant et ils reprirent le chemin de leur salle de classe.

Comme prévu, dés les premières minutes du cour Mme Trelawney eu une vision « l'enfant qui a le pouvoir… la vie… la mort… un nouveau monde… meilleur ou pire… sa vie en dépend ». Ron rayonnait, un pari gagné et vingt mornilles en plus !

Les autres élèves habitués aux prémonitions de leur professeur attendaient simplement le début du cours, une prémonition de mort? Oui bien sûr, comme toujours ! Mais cette fois-ci Trelawney ne s'arrêta pas, toujours les yeux exorbités et le regard dans le vide elle repartit dans une deuxième prémonition « Le vert et le rouge ne font plus qu'un… des choses étranges se produisent… nul ne peux l'expliquer… par le regard des reines, la destinée du monde peut changer… le monde peut se retourner ».

Et, épuisée, Sybille Trelawney s'écroula sur la première table de sa salle de classe. Elle s'endormit.

\- C'était quoi ça ? elle a encore trop bu la pauvre... ricanèrent quelques élèves.

\- Heuu… vous croyez que l'on doit prévenir le directeur ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je pense qu'il devrait arriver bientôt, si c'est une prophétie ou un truc important, il sait toujours tout ce qu'il se passe dans le château non ? lui répondit son meilleur ami.

\- Pas TOUT quand même ! s'exclama Ron en riant. On aurait eu beaucoup plus d'heures de retenues si c'était le cas !

\- Tout ce qui est important il le sait, lui répondit Hermione puis elle ajouta juste pour que Ron entende, et puis je pense qu'il laisse passer nos sorties parce qu'on est avec Harry.

\- Ça c'est trop cool ! cria Ronald en se jetant sur son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras sous le regard moqueur de la brune.

\- Hermiiiione ! qu'est ce que tu lui as encore dit ? lui demanda Harry à moitié étouffé et écrasé par le roux.

\- Mes enfants un peu de calme s'il vous plait, demanda une voix grave qui surgit de la cheminée. Mr Weasley veuillez descendre de votre ami et écoutez-moi. Le professeur Trelawney a besoin d'être conduit à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle se repose. Je vais m'en charger mais j'ai besoin d'un élève de chaque maison pour m'accompagner et les autres vous pouvez partir, le cours est terminé.

Aussitôt dit, la moitié des élèves avaient déjà rangé leurs affaires et se dirigeait vers la sortie. La futur préfète de Gryffondor se désigna pour aider le professeur Dumbeldore mais du côté des Serpentard personne ne voulu rester, il semblerait que ceux-ci avaient vraiment beaucoup de choses plus importantes à faire que suivre un professeur à moitié fou jusque l'infirmerie. Par (mal)chance Pansy Parkinson mit plus de temps que les autres à ranger tous ce qu'elle avait sorti de son sac et fut donc désignée pour accompagner sa partenaire de potion et les professeurs.

\- Oh Granger quelle surprise, mais dit-moi ça fait au moins… vingt-deux heures que l'on ne c'est pas vu ! ironisa-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Parkinson, je dirais bien que je suis heureuse de te revoir mais ce serais un mensonge. Lui rétorqua Hermione avec un grand sourire tout aussi ironique que celui de sa camarade.

\- Mesdemoiselles s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas si terrible, je suis sûre que dans le fond vous vous ressemblez bien plus que vous ne le pensez, dit le professeur Dumbeldore.

Hermione et Pansy se lancèrent deux regards dédaigneux mais ne répondirent pas et le reste du trajet fut plutôt calme, un long silence accompagna le petit groupe vers l'infirmerie. Comme à son habitude l'infirmerie était déjà occupée et Mme Pomfresh courrait partout. Toutefois elle se stoppa en pleine course pour accueillir le directeur, le professeur et les deux élèves. Elle installa sa collègue dans un des lits disponible, un peu à l'écart des élèves couverts d'hématomes suite à une farce de Peeves, fit toutes les analyses médicales les plus courantes et en conclut que le professeur Trelawney n'était pas malade mais épuisée par ses prédictions. Malgré tout, l'infirmière estima qu'il serait préférable de la garder en observation, sans doute plus pour éviter de la voir déambuler dans le château en parlant seule.

C'est donc après quelques dizaines de minutes et quelques évidences que Pansy et Hermione purent rentrer dans leurs salles communes respective pour donner des nouvelles de leur cher professeur (officiellement) et rire de l'incident du cour de divination (plus réaliste). Les deux élèves partirent donc ensembles rejoindre leurs camarades, le début du trajet, en tête à tête, fut long puisque aucun son ne franchit leurs bouches mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant comme Hermione l'aurait pensé. Si cette dernière s'était posé la question, elle aurait été surprise de constater la simplicité qu'elle avait à se sentir bien à côté de la Serpentarde. Arrivées à la séparation de leurs chemins, Hermione pris l'escalier montant à sa tour avant de se stopper en entendant un petit « bonne soirée ». Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne, sans doute une hallucination. La brune n'eu pas le temps de douter plus longtemps car elle se retrouva vite devant le portrait de la grosse Dame de Gryffondor qui pivota en gloussant dès qu'elle prononça le mot de passe : « ravissante madame ».

Pansy arriva un peu plus tard dans les cachots humides de Poudlard. Elle se plaça devant le mur, veilla à ce que personne ne l'espionne, et prononça discrètement le fameux « mauvaise excuse » pour pénétrer dans sa salle commune.

Avant de s'affaler avec tous le monde, les deux représentantes firent le « petit discours » demandé par le professeur Dumbeldore, qui fut à peu près le même dans les deux maisons :

Chez les Serpentard :

\- FERMEZ-LA ! Comme tout le monde le sait, la folle Trelawney à dû être amenée à l'infirmerie pendant notre cour de divination de cet après-midi. J'ai dû accompagner Dumbeldore et Granger pour vous donner de ses nouvelles, même si on s'en fout un peu. Donc Mme Pomfresh ne lui a trouvé aucun problème de santé mais elle la garde jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de parler toute seule. Les 4ème années, normalement vous aviez cours avec elle demain donc vous devez quand même vous lever, Dumbeldore affichera normalement un message sur la cheminée pour vous informer de si vous avez cours ou non… s'il ne vous oublie pas ! Voilà, c'est bon, j'ai fini !

Chez les Gryffondor :

\- SILENCE S'IL VOUS PLAIT! Comme tout le monde le sait, le professeur Trelawney a dû être amenée à l'infirmerie pendant notre cour de divination de cet après-midi. J'ai dû accompagner le professeur Dumbeldore et Parkinson pour vous donner de ses nouvelles. Nous sommes allés à l'infirmerie mais Mme Pomfresh ne lui a trouvé aucun problème de santé, elle la garde simplement en observation jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Les 4ème années doivent quand même se lever demain matin, le professeur Dumbeldore affichera un message sur la cheminée pour vous informer de si vous avez cours ou non. Voilà, j'ai fini !

Hermione termina son discours par un long soupir et s'affala de tout son poids sur le canapé de la salle commune a côté de Ron. Le silence - une fois n'est pas coutume - s'installa chez les rouges et or face à la vue de leur amie ainsi étalée. Plus personne ne parlait, plus personne ne bougeait. Si Hermione Granger n'est plus la jeune fille toujours si studieuse et si parfaite qui oblige tous le monde à travailler, que deviendra le monde ?

~~oo0oo~~

Le cours de potion suivant arriva bien plus vite que la majorité d'élèves ne l'auraient voulu. Dés le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle chacun pouvait remarquer que l'ambiance était tendue.

Les deux derniers jours avaient été mouvementés. Suite aux premiers cours de Severus Rogue de nombreuses répliques cinglantes d'une maison sur une autre avait fusées. Les binômes avaient en effet eu pour première conséquence, non pas de rapprocher, mais de creuser les fossés existant entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Un élève avait également passé la semaine à faire apparaitre quelques répliques typiquement Roguienne dans tout le château, quand un professeur en faisait disparaitre une, une autre apparaissait dans un autre couloir. Les élèves s'étaient tout d'abords interrogés, un peu inquiets, mais ils avaient fini par s'y faire et cherchaient la suivante comme dans une chasse au trésor géante dans le château. La plupart des répliques bien connues étaient déjà apparues :

« Ouvrez vos livres page 456 »

« Potter regardez ce que vous faîtes, votre cicatrice ne vous sauvera pas toujours »

« Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une horloge espèce d'incapable ! »

« Londubat si vous me faîtes encore exploser un chaudron, même votre grand-mère ne vous reconnaîtra plus »

« quelqu'un peut-il répondre à ma question ?... personne bien sûre ! »

« J'ai dis des yeux de morues séchés pas déshydratés, vous n'avez encore rien écoutés »

… Tout le monde avait profiter du spectacle pour se détendre et rire, toutes maisons confondues.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train quand à l'auteur de cette farce. L'emplacement des citations ne pouvait apporter aucun renseignement puisque il changeait sans cesse. Les premières étaient apparues face à la salle de Potion, dans les cachots, mais ensuite elles se sont propagées un peu partout sans préférences particulières. Le sens du message quand à lui était clair : c'était une véritable attaque contre les groupes formés par le professeur de potion. Bien sûre aucun Serpentard n'aurait osé attaquer son directeur mais l'auteur pouvait être de n'importe laquelle des trois autres maisons. Il pouvait également être de sexe masculin ou féminin et de n'importe quelle année puisque tout Poudlard était au courant dés que le Professeur Rogue avait le groupe des Gryffondor et Serpentard de 6ème année.

En deux jours tout le monde vénérait déjà « Le Messager » comme un héro, celui qui bravait les règles pour les faire rire.

Le discret successeur des frères Weasley.

.

* * *

Alors vous aviez deviné tout ça ?

Vous avez compris qui est « le Messager » ?

Dans le prochain chapitre : Un nouveau cours de Potion, Hermione qui dépérit et tombe dans les pommes.

Je vous rappelle que le petit espace ci-dessous est là pour vous laisser vous exprimer ;)

Bisous chez vous

Audelie


	3. Célébrité et frayeur

Coucou les Loulous,

Désolée de l'attente je comptais publier un peu plus tôt mais mon père a été hospitalisé et je n'ai donc pas écris de le la semaine :/

Heureusement pour vous j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc voici celui d'aujourd'hui !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR, je ne fais que les reprendre pour m'amuser... et vous amuser je l'espère!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture

* * *

.

 _En deux jours tout le monde vénérait déjà Le Messager comme un héros, celui qui bravait les règles pour les faire rire. Le discret successeur des frères Weasley._

 **Célébrité et frayeur**

Toute la première semaine de classe avait finalement été mouvementée grâce ou à cause du « Messager ».

L'élève mystère était passé par plusieurs surnoms au cours de la semaine mais Lavande Brown avait choisi de garder ce surnom de Messager. Et en tant que meilleure commère du collège, tout le monde savait qu'elle avait les pleins pouvoirs sur le choix final. En effet depuis des années Lavande était « celle qui savait tout avant tout le monde », et c'était donc elle qu'il fallait trouver pour avoir la moindre information dans le château. Ce titre de meilleure commère la rendait fière et elle y tenait énormément, c'est pour cela que tous les informateurs avaient la même consigne : trouver qui est le Messager !

Suite aux incidents provoqués par les citations du professeur Rogue, le directeur de Poudlard – le professeur Dumbeldore – avait missionné son fidèle concierge de parcourir les couloirs de l'école afin d'effacer tout message avant qu'il ne soit lu par un élève. Ce travail sans fin, puisque tout message effacé était remplacé par un autre dans un autre couloir du château, occupait donc à plein temps de pauvre cracmol. Laissant les élèves en paix pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Les célèbres citations faisaient rapidement le tour des étudiants de l'école de magie, il était a présent courant d'entendre un élève dire « Tu as vu le message du couloir Est du troisième étage ? » ou « Et celui de devant la salle de Métamorphose c'était quoi déjà ? ». La chasse au trésor était ouverte !

A ce jour était apparu, selon les derniers chiffres, cinquante-trois citations différentes en comptant tous les couloirs de l'école. Une vingtaine se situaient dans les sous-sols et les autres apparaissaient aléatoirement dans l'un des étages. Ils avaient à ce jour permis la découverte de trois couloirs abandonnés (à présents régulièrement occupés par des couples en manque d'intimité) et de cinq tableaux oubliés (dont un inconnu qui refusait toujours de donner son nom par fierté).

Les élèves les plus jeunes avaient élu le Messager au rang d'idole, reléguant le survivant à la seconde place des personnalités préférées des 11-14 ans. Et les plus âgés cherchaient à découvrir son identité pour le féliciter… et par curiosité.

Cet élève mystérieux venait de devenir en quelques jours la personne la plus connue et la plus recherchée de Poudlard. Des filles des quatre maisons réunies avaient même montées un club et se retrouvaient après les cours pour s'échanger tout ce qu'elles entendaient sur ce mystérieux messager. Pour l'instant leurs recherches les menaient vers un Serdaigle de 7ème année : Eddie Carmichael. Un élève discret mais trop sérieux pour être honnête d'après Tracey Davis.

~~oo0oo~~

Ce jeudi matin seul quelques Serdaigles parlaient en mangeant et quelques Poufsouffle osaient encore rire de Mr Rusard qui se battait pour tout effacer des murs. Les rouges et les verts avaient l'air terrifiés par le prochain cours de Potion. En effet les étudiants avaient, pour la plupart, choisit d'oublier le « malencontreux évènement qu'était le premier cours ». Certains avaient même réussi. Mais tous s'en rappelèrent vite en entrant dans les cachots. Les rares élèves qui avaient choisi de se préparer à subir cela toute l'année n'étaient pas mieux lotis, ils n'étaient de toute évidence pas encore vraiment prêts.

Et leur professeur me direz-vous ? Lui était parfaitement préparé à faire son cour dans le même calme qu'une semaine auparavant. Quand les élèves arrivèrent dans sa salle, il ne prit pas la peine de se lever de son bureau, d'un coup de baguette il fit apparaitre sur le tableau noir :

 _Asseyez-vous à vos places sans faire de bruit._

 _Sortez vos plumes et vos parchemins sans faire de bruit._

 _Ecrivez trois parchemins sur l'art de mélanger sa potion_

 _et l'importance du sens selon l'effet souhaité._

 _Vous avez deux heures._

Comment un professeur peut-il être aussi strict et terrifiant sans prononcer un mot ? Rogue était le seul de leurs professeur à avoir cet effet sur les étudiants! (Quoique Minerva Mc Gonagal n'était pas loin, et enchainer Potion et Métamorphose tous les jeudi matin allait sans aucun doute tuer une partie de la classe avant la fin de l'année.)

Pour le moment les Serpentards et les Gryffondors restaient unis dans le calme plat, les plumes grattaient les parchemins et chaque groupe s'efforçait de communiquer « sans faire de bruit » pour remplir ses 3 rouleaux. Les élèves écrivaient depuis 20 minutes et le seul groupe à être parfaitement avancé était celui d'Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson. Les autres groupes continuaient à mettre en commun leurs (peu de) connaissances sur les différents mélanges de potion alors que le premier parchemin des filles était presque plein.

Il faut avouer que leur travail était simplifié par le fait que la Serpentarde dormait sur le coin de table pendant que la Miss-je-sais-tout remplissait des dizaines de lignes de son écriture penchée. De temps en temps Hermione levait la tête pour réfléchir ou sursautait après un changement de position de Parkinson qui bougeait dans son sommeil. Un sursaut plus fort que les autres la fit presque tomber de son tabouret quand un élève arriva en courant dans la salle, un petit morceau de parchemin dans la main.

\- Désolé Mr Rogue, Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de venir chercher… Mr Harry Potter et Mlle Hermione Granger. Lu l'élève qui venait d'entrer, sans doute une première année qui ne connaissait pas encore le professeur de potion.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, lança le professeur d'une voix glaciale, vous venez de faire perdre quatre-vingt-cinq points à Serdaigle. Cinquante points pour avoir claqué la porte, vingt-cinq points pour avoir parlé sans autorisation et dix points à cause de votre tenue débraillée. Potter, Granger puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez pour sortir de cette salle ?

\- Mais monsieur, nous n'avons pas terminé nos parchemins et ce ne serait pas équitable de les rendre avec quarante-cinq minutes d'avance sur les autres groupes. Tenta Hermione.

\- Croyez-vous votre binôme incapable de terminer votre travaille Mlle Granger ? Quand à Mr. Potter, je ne pense pas que son savoir soit indispensable non plus. Si l'un de vous est encore présent dans la salle dans une minute, Gryffondor payera cher votre vitesse de réaction.

Sur ces mots les fiers Gryffondors décidèrent de prendre au sérieux la menace de leur professeur. Hermione choisit de garder pour elle son avis sur l'incapacité de son binôme et ravala son désespoir jusqu'à être sortie du couloir de la salle de potion. Ce fut au moment même où les deux amis tournèrent vers le bureau de leur directeur qu'Hermione laissa aller sa colère. De son côté Harry ne pouvait qu'écouter son amie lui raconter à quel point son année était foutue, et qu'un devoir peut se rattraper mais que Pansy Parkinson allait lui gâcher la vie, et que le professeur Rogue avait sans doute tout prévu pour les faire sortir et pouvoir réduire tous leurs efforts à néant…

Le pauvre Survivant acquiesçait de temps en temps mais ne comprenait pas tout ce que lui disait son amie. Le concernant ses efforts dans cette matière se limitaient à l'achat du livre avant la rentrée et à sa présence physique au cours. La vision de la gargouille indiquant le bureau du directeur fut une délivrance.

\- Souris sucrée, prononça-il en coupant la parole de sa camarade toujours occupée à enchainer les plaintes.

\- Harry ! je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas écouté ce que je te disais !

\- Mais bien sûre que je t'écoute Mione, mais qu'es ce que tu veux que j'y fasse moi ? Et la semaine dernière tu étais plutôt contente d'avoir été placée avec Parkinson non ? Et bien assume !

C'est donc dans une ambiance désespérée ET énervée que les deux étudiants entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbeldore. Celui-ci les accueillit avec ses fameux bonbons au citron et leur expliqua la raison de leur présence : Les différents bals de l'année. En effet, comme tous les ans à Poudlard quatre bals allait être organisés. Et comme tous les ans, les quatre bals étaient répartis entre les quatre maisons de l'école. Cette année Serdaigle s'occuperait du bal d'Halloween, Serpentard du bal de Noël, Poufsouffle du bal de Pâques et Gryffondor avait donc la charge du bal de fin d'année.

\- C'est seulement pour nous annoncer cela que vous nous avez convoqué professeur ? Et pourquoi les autres préfets ne sont pas avec nous ? Demanda la préfète, agacée à l'aidée d'avoir raté un devoir de potion pour une raison si dérisoire.

\- Non non mademoiselle, lui répondit le professeur Dumeldore avec un sourire doux. Je ne vous ai pas convoqué seulement pour cette information, je voulais aussi savoir si vous aviez déjà des idées et pour pouvoir en parler avec vous. Cette année j'ai préféré en parler individuellement à chaque maison pour que la surprise soit plus grande pour tout le monde, ce sera plus festif vous ne trouvez pas ?

A ce moment Hermione-la-sang-de-bourbe songeait sérieusement à s'associer à Malfoy-le-sang-pur pour faire comprendre au monde sorcier que Dumbeldore était un vieux fou. Essayer de résonner le directeur était aussi utile que pisser dans un violon, se dit-elle. Quel directeur d'école pouvait faire sécher un cours important à ses élèves pour leur annoncer une nouvelle aussi insignifiante ? Et puis le bal de fin d'année à lieu en fin d'année, EN FIN D'ANNEE ! Il n'y avait absolument rien d'urgent.

\- Monsieur, je n'ai pas encore d'idées et je ne pense pas qu'Harry en ai non plus n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Hermione

Harry acquiesça docilement, préférant ne pas aggraver l'état d'Hermione qui était déjà rouge de colère et dont le bout des cheveux crépitait sous l'effet de sa magie.

\- Donc pourrions-nous retourner en cours, nous étions en plein devoir !

\- Les enfants, il ne reste que dix minutes avant que le déjeuner ne soit servi. Vous n'auriez que le temps de traverser le château avant que le cours ne soit fini. Allez donc dans la grande salle tous les deux, vous pourriez en profiter pour mettre vos premières idées sur papier. Et Mlle Granger vous devriez apprendre à faire confiance aux autres élèves, vous n'êtes sans doute pas la seule à connaitre vos cours sur le bout des doigts. J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Rogue vous a mis deux par deux cette année n'est-ce pas ? Donc votre devoir n'est pas abandonné pendant que vous êtes avec moi.

Hermione n'en cru pas un mot, de son point de vue il était évident que laisser son devoir entre les mains de Pansy Parkinson était bien pire que de l'abandonner. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que cette conne de Parkinson n'y ait pas touché. Il ne valait mieux ne pas penser au pire : a-t-elle dessiné des mini-Malfoys dessus ? l'a-t-elle utilisé pour que son vernis à ongle ne coule pas sur la table ? Oh Merlin faîtes qu'elle n'y ait pas touché !

Harry et Hermione sortirent du bureau dans un état… second. Hermione paniquait, chose rare chez Miss-parfaite, pour son devoir. La brune voulait aller voir Parkinson pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ. Tandis que Harry se demandait, non pas comment était son devoir, mais comment il allait gérer son amie pendant les dix prochaines minutes qu'il lui restait avant que ses camarades ne sortent de leurs cours.

Gérer Hermione ne fut pas si difficile qu'il l'avait pensé, cette dernière était totalement dans un autre univers et marchait au ralenti sans regarder où elle allait. Harry la conduisit donc doucement vers la grande salle comme le voulait Dumbeldore, en évitant les murs et les portes dans lesquelles la brune semblait vouloir rentrer. Il lui fallu ensuite deux minutes pour assoir Hermione sans qu'elle ne s'effondre. Et les trois dernières minutes se passèrent silencieusement. L'arrivée de tous les élèves détendit Harry, il n'était plus seul avec une Gryffondor zombifiée en face de lui.

Malgré la foule et le bruit que faisaient les élèves contents d'avoir fini leur matinée, la brune ne réagit seulement quand le groupe des Serpentards de 6ème année entra. Son regard se tourna vers eux si vite qu'Harry eu peur qu'elle se brise les cervicales. Hermione, réveillée, se leva et alla directement vers la table verte et argent, vers Pansy Parkinson. Tous les regards de la grande salle étaient maintenant sur elles deux, attendant les répliques cinglantes qui allaient venir.

\- Ça va, retournez à vos assiettes je veux juste une réponse, je ne vais pas la tuer ! Parkinson, il s'est passé quoi après que j'ai dû partir en potion ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait du devoir que l'on devait rendre ? Demanda, plutôt calmement Hermione à sa camarade.

Deux grands yeux noirs naïfs se levèrent sur elle et elle entendit une petite voix innocente lui répondre :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, j'ai fini les trois rouleaux avant la fin de l'heure.

Sur ces paroles la brave Gryffondor tomba dans les pommes, deux Serpentard la rattrapèrent heureusement avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Il faut croire que même certains Serpentards peuvent éprouver de la pitié face à Pansy Parkinson.

.

* * *

Me revoilà !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, moi j'ai aimé l'écrire

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, même si ce n'est que quelques mots.

Dans le prochain chapitre : pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione ne comprendra rien et sera convoquée dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison.

Bisous bisous

Audelie


	4. Optimal et travail d'équipe

Coucou les Loulous,

Moi qui étais si fière de poster régulièrement pour mes fictions précédentes, je ne peux rien vous promettre sur celle-ci, j'en suis désolée.

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire, ce n'est pas mon préféré mais il est indispensable à la suite !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR, je ne fais que les reprendre pour m'amuser... et vous amuser !

J'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture

* * *

.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, j'ai fini les trois rouleaux avant la fin de l'heure._

 _Sur ces paroles la brave Gryffondor tomba dans les pommes, deux Serpentard la rattrapèrent heureusement avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Il faut croire que même certains Serpentards peuvent éprouver de la pitié face à Pansy Parkinson._

 **Optimal et travail d'équipe**

Bien qu'ayant simplement fait un petit malaise dû à son trop plein d'émotion, Hermione fut obligée de rester à l'infirmerie le temps de passer un petit examen pour vérifier que tout allait bien. L'infirmerie de Poudlard ayant multiplié sa fréquentation depuis la mise en place en place des « binômes », elle ne prenait plus aucun risque, ne voulant pas voir revenir la Gryffondor trop rapidement. Sa petite chute n'eu heureusement aucune conséquence et elle put rentrer au dortoir dans la soirée. En arrivant dans la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor la brunette pu voir qu'une partie de ses amis l'avaient attendu, elle les rassura rapidement en souriant et alla vite se coucher. Si la plupart n'eurent aucun doute sur sa sincérité, ceux qui la connaissaient parfaitement pouvaient lire de la terreur dans ses yeux, malgré son sourire de façade.

Hermione Granger ne fut plus la même après cet épisode. Elle avait pensé plusieurs fois à aller voir sa directrice de maison, le Professeur Mc Gonagall, ou même le Professeur Dumbeldore pour leur demander de refaire le devoir mais jusqu'à présent elle n'était pas allée jusqu'au bout de sa démarche.

Cependant, mardi matin, après avoir dormi seulement huit heures en quatre jours et passé un week-end horrible, elle décida d'aller voir sa directrice. Le professeur Rogue allait probablement leur rendre leurs devoir à la fin de la matinée donc si elle voulait avoir une chance de ne pas faire baisser sa moyenne c'était le moment. En sortant de la tour Gryffondor elle prépara mentalement son discours :

1/ faire valoir le fait qu'elle n'a jamais rien demandé auparavant,

2/ bien appuyer le fait qu'en tant que fille de moldus elle a plus à prouver (en tout cas face aux Serpentards),

3/ ne pas oublier que c'est à cause du Professeur Dumbeldore qu'elle n'a pas pu travailler sur la fin du devoir,

4/ insister sur la folie du Professeur Rogue qui l'a mise en binôme avec la face de Pékinois

5/ … dire « Mlle Pansy Parkinson » pour rester polie face à Mc Gonagall,

6/ et demander seulement vingt-quatre heures pour refaire le parchemin pour ne pas embêter le Professeur de potions.

Quand elle arriva devant sa destination tout était prêt, classé par priorités, et Hermione avait prévu quelques plans de secours au cas où sa directrice serait dur à convaincre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a prouver le courage des Gryffondors et demander au tableau d'aller chercher son Professeur. Elle demanda gentiment, le lapin blanc disparu au fond du tableau et Hermione attendit… attendit… attendit. Quand le lapin revint après cinq très longues minutes il reprit sa place et se figea avec de grands yeux perdus.

Cela signifiait que Mc Gonagall était absente.

Cela signifiait encore un essai raté.

Cela signifiait une mauvaise note.

Quelle poisse !

~~oo0oo~~

Le premier cours de la préfète, Botanique, fut le pire de sa vie. Ses amis tentèrent bien de lui changer les idées mais rien ne fonctionnait. Hermione réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de noter dans son devoir. Elle calcula également les notes qu'il lui faudrait obtenir pour garder sa moyenne au maximum et elle commença un nouveau journal intime qu'elle commença simplement par « _Comment ma vie a été détruite :_ » suivie d'une liste détaillée dans laquelle le duo Rogue/Parkinson était en première place. Bref, ce cours de Botanique était un désastre pour la préfète, et il allait être suivi par le cours tant redouté de Potion.

Quand le cours de potion arriva personne n'avait encore osé adresser la parole à Hermione Granger depuis près d'une heure. Il faut dire que même le courageux Godric Griffondor n'aurait pas osé s'approcher d'elle : elle était de la pire humeur que l'on puisse imaginer. Physiquement ses cheveux étaient ternes, ses yeux soulignés de valises liées à son manque de sommeil et son regard plus noir que celui de Severus Rogue.

Evidemment tout le monde sait que des vrais amis ne se soucient pas du physique donc cela n'aurait pas été un problème si son comportement n'était pas aussi désastreux que son apparence. Son réveil matin avait, selon ses camarades de chambre, fini sa course contre le mur du dortoir à plus de quinze mètres de son lit. Avant d'arriver dans les serres du professeur Chourave, elle avait déjà rembarré ou insulté sept tableaux entre la tour et la grande salle puis neuf sur le trajet jusqu'à l'extérieur. Sans parler de sa magie qui semblait s'échapper de son corps comme des dizaines de minuscules éruptions solaire bleuâtres à la surface de sa peau. Ce jour allait sans aucun doute finir dans les annales de Poudlard, d'ailleurs Colin Crivey la suivait discrètement pour être certain de ne pas rater le moment ou tout allait basculer.

Même les nouvelles citations de professeurs affichées par le Messager ne faisaient pas vaciller le regard fixe de Hermione. Pourtant celui-ci semblait se défouler sur le Directeur depuis la fin de la semaine précédente, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de faire réagir la rouge-et-or en temps normal. En effet en descendant de la grande salle pour aller en Botanique leur petit groupe avait vu un message indiquant « Le problème avec ses attaques à Pré-au-lard c'est que Honeydukes ne me livre plus depuis une semaine ». S'ils avaient vu cela un autre jour la Gryffondor aurait rétorqué que rien n'autorise à se moquer du Directeur de Poudlard, or elle était passé devant sans même tourner la tête vers le mur.

Quand les élèves rentrèrent dans leur cours de potion, ce fut dans un calme plat et mais leur Professeur ne pensa pas une seconde à s'en accorder les mérites. Même si le professeur Rogue n'était pas un expert en relation humaine, il était capable de voir que son élève de Gryffondor était responsable de ce silence. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la jeune fille brune, assise seule au milieu de la salle de classe.

\- Bien, commença le professeur Rogue, puisque pour une fois je n'ai pas à vous demander le calme je vais commencer par vous rendre vos devoir du dernier cours. Je me doute que le suspense fut intenable pour certains d'entre vous et je dois vous avouez que je me félicite des groupes de travail que j'ai crée. Le résultat dépasse mes espérances, pour ceux qui ont bien voulu lire les chapitres demandés bien évidemment.

Bulstrode / Brown aucun travail : D, vous feriez mieux de lire vos manuels plutôt que des magazines ridicules;

Crabbe / Finnigan en net progrès : P;

Goyle / Thomas je m'attendais à pire : P également;

Greengrass / Londubat il me semble que si je retirais la fabrication de potions à ma matière vous pourriez vous en sortir, très bon devoir : A;

Malfoy / Weasley toujours aussi bon Mr Malfoy je vous ai mis un E;

Nott / Potter sans commentaire : P;

Parkinson / Granger toutes mes félicitations mesdemoiselles, votre devoir était parfait : O;

et Zabbini / Patil vous pouvez faire mieux, surtout vous Zabbini ! : A. Maintenant que le suspense est levé vous pouvez commencer la potion page deux cent cinquante six de votre manuel.

(NDA : le système de notation est repris dans la note de fin, voici l'ordre : T)

La plupart des groupes avaient déjà ouvert leurs livres pour regarder les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion, certains se partageant les tâches. Mais un binôme restait assis et n'avait toujours pas bougé, il fallut l'intervention de Pansy pour que Hermione sorte de sa léthargie :

\- Oh Granger je te signale que la potion ne va pas se faire toute seule et il est hors de question que je touche aux foies de grenouilles ! Si tu veux je peux mettre les feuilles de thym dans le chaudron mais c'est à-peu-près tout et c'est à faire seulement au bout de dix minutes.

La Gryffondor n'eu aucune réaction.

\- Eh oh Granger, bouge-toi ! répéta Pansy en donnant de grands coups sur la table devant son binôme. Cela marcha mieux puisque Hermione la regarda avec les yeux encore perdus dans le vague.

\- Tu as entendu ? le Professeur à dit …

\- Oui oui j'ai entendu, la coupa Pansy, j'ai fais une liste des ingrédients tu t'occupe du reste ! la coupa Pansy en se rasseyant.

Hermione encore un peu sous le choc alla calmement chercher les ingrédients notés sans même vérifier le contenu de la liste. Elle commença donc la potion avec quelques minutes de retard sur le reste de la classe et sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Harry et Ronald n'avaient jamais vu leur amie aussi perturbée par l'une de ses notes, c'était pourtant habituel pour Hermione Granger d'avoir un Optimal, même en potion ! Elle avait sans doute écrit plus qu'elle ne le pensait ou oublié son brouillon sur la table avant de partir. Parkinson n'avait qu'à recopier pour faire semblant d'être intelligente.

De son côté, Pansy s'était placée derrière son binôme pour l'observer d'un air moqueur sans que personne ne l'aperçoive. En trois cours elle avait déjà réussi à déséquilibrer la Granger plus que tous les Serpentards réunis pendant les cinq premières années passées à l'école. Pour être honnête la Gryffondor n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Elle l'avait bien entendue dire à ses amis qu'elle était contente du choix de Rogue. Et elle aussi préférait être avec Granger que se retrouver avec Goyle, au moins elle n'avait pas à sauver _l'air de rien_ leurs potions pour avoir la moyenne. Avec Grangie la Serpentard savait qu'elle aurait une bonne note sans rien faire ! Le seul problème de la Gryffondor est qu'en plus d'être intelligente, elle était trop curieuse pour son bien, du coup elle voudrait surement comprendre tout ce qui l'entoure. Dont cette note un peu trop bonne. Pansy se dit qu'une fois de plus, elle aurait dû faire plus attention.

A la sortie du cours toutes les fioles étaient étiquetées aux noms de groupes et sur le bureau de leur professeur. Certaines avaient la bonne couleur, tandis que d'autres ne ressemblaient pas du tout à la potion demandée. Mais chacun avait rendu sa préparation dans les temps, ce qui était déjà une réussite pour Severus Rogue. Hermione avait demandé à Pansy de déposer la fiole sur le bureau pendant qu'elle même lavait le mini-chaudron, puisque la Serpentarde refusait de faire ce « travail dégradant d'elfe de maison ». En déposant la préparation elle fut stoppée par la voix grave de leur professeur.

\- Mlle Parkinson. Le professeur Mc Gonagall vous demande dans son bureau après le cours, j'ose espérer que vous ne nous avez pas fait perdre de points par votre incompétence. Siffla-t-il assez fort pour qu'une partie des élèves autour d'eux entende. Amenez votre camarade Gryffondor avec vous.

Pansy Parkinson acquiesça respectueusement et couru au fond de la salle prévenir sa camarade. Les deux filles rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent sans se dire un mot. Pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall, elles devaient traverser plus de la moitié du château. Pour Pansy il était impossible de marcher à côté de quelqu'un en silence pendant autant de temps. Même si pour cela il fallait parler à un Gryffon.

\- Granger, dit quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Qu'es ce que tu veux que je dise ?

\- Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi. Je n'aime pas le silence.

\- Et bien t'a qu'a parler toute seule. Ou bien essaye de te rappeler pourquoi on est convoquées toute les deux dans le bureau de la sous-directrice parce que ce n'est surement pas de ma faute et je ne vais pas porter le chapeau à ta place ! l'accusa Hermione.

Hermione accéléra encore son pas, laissant Pansy cinq mètres derrière elle abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. _De sa faute ? Porter un chapeau ?_ Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Ecoute-moi bien Granger, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux que je porte un chapeau mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi alors arrête de te croire supérieure à tout le monde. Ce n'est pas plus de ma faute que de la tienne. Si tu ne veux pas parler tant pis mais ne m'accuse pas de choses que je n'ai pas faite. Je ne suis pas ton sous-fifre, et binôme ou pas je reste un serpent, ne l'oublie pas !

\- Tes menaces ne me font pas peur Parkinson !

\- Ce ne sont pas des menaces Grangie, c'est une observation. Le jour où je te menacerais tu verras la différence !

Hermione roula les yeux mais ne répondit pas. La discutions avec sa directrice de maison l'inquiétait bien plus que la Serpentarde idiote qui la suivait. En arrivant devant le bureau de leur professeur elles purent lire « Oui oui treize élèves à l'infirmerie en deux jours, je le sais bien Minerva, mais il faut bien que les jeunes s'amusent » en lettres luisantes sur le mur opposé au tableau du Lapin blanc, la jeune Gryffondor pu entendre un soupir de sa camarade mais n'y prêta pas attention.

En sortant du bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall Hermione était encore plus perdue qu'à son arrivée. Elle qui s'attendait à une accusation de tricherie ou à une demande d'explication n'en revenait pas, leur professeur voulait au contraire les féliciter toutes les deux pour leur « excellent travail scolaire et un excellent travail d'équipe inter-maisons ». Cette dernière partie était le principal problème selon Hermione. _Un travail d'équipe ? Inter-maisons ?_

Pour Hermione il n'y avait jamais eu travail d'équipe, le seul travail d'équipe que connaissait cette dernière consistait à sauver ses abrutis d'amis des situations catastrophiques dans lesquelles ils se mettaient. Or depuis le début de l'année Harry et Ron s'étaient calmés, plus de sorties dans la forêt interdite, plus de rencontres improbables dans les parties désertées du château. Elle se disait que, enfin, les mots de Molly Weasley avaient visés juste dans l'oreille de son fils. A moins que ce soit lié à leur défaite humiliante en Quidditch face à Serdaigle l'année passée ? Ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'ils passaient maintenant tout leur temps sur le terrain en la laissant de côté.

.

* * *

Me revoilà !

Concernant le système de notation de Poudlard le voici :

O (optimal)

E (effort exceptionnel)

A (acceptable)

P (piètre)

D (désolant)

T (troll)

Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir votre avis, le petit cadre que vous voyez ci-dessous vous permet de me le donner en 1 minutes !

Dans le prochain chapitre : Hermione perd la tête et apprendra les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Bisous bisous

Audelie


	5. Première rencontre et fausses idées

Coucou les Loulous,

Désolée de cet immense retard, j'aurais dû savoir que je n'ai plus aucune inspiration quand je travaille :/

En tout cas me revoilà pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents et un autre devrait suivre avant la reprise de l'école. Merci à ceux qui ont souhaité un bon rétablissement à mon papa, il va beaucoup mieux.

Guest : Ta review m'a donné un coup de pied aux fesses pour reprendre l'écriture. Merci beaucoup de ton joli message, j'espère que tu dévoreras ce chapitre comme les premiers.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR, je ne fais que reprendre son univers magnifique.

Je vous laisse à la lecture et vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

.

 _« Excellent travail scolaire et un excellent travail d'équipe inter-maisons ». Cette dernière partie était le principal problème selon Hermione. Un travail d'équipe ? Inter-maisons ?_

 **Première rencontre et fausses idées**

Depuis la convocation chez le professeur Mc Gonagall avec sa camarade, Hermione se sentait complètement déstabilisée. Pour la première fois de sa vie quelque chose lui échappait, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son professeur ni sa note Optimal dans le cours de Potion, cette nouvelle énigme la fascinait et lui prenait tout son temps libre. L'humeur de la princesse de Gryffondor s'améliora nettement tant ses recherches la passionnait.

Ses amis purent enfin l'approcher sans avoir peur de se prendre une décharge magique accidentellement. Elle avait finalement arraché la page de son journal intime recensant les choses qui ont détruit sa vie pour en commencer une nouvelle intitulée « Les phénomènes bizarres de ma 5ème année ». Celle-ci comprenait déjà les citations du Messager et la note de son dernier devoir de Potion.

~~oo0oo~~

Ce mercredi après-midi tous les étudiants avaient été libérés de leurs obligations pour profiter de la dernière bonne journée de septembre. Harry et Ron qui avaient initialement prévu d'aller voler pour s'entrainer durent changer leur programme en voyant de la fenêtre de la salle commune que l'équipe entière de Serpentard avait déjà pris d'assaut le stade de Quidditch.

\- Oh dur, avait râlé Ron, je suis sûre qu'ils nous ont entendus en parler ce matin dans les couloirs et qu'ils y sont allés pour nous emerd…

\- Ronald Wealey ! Le coupa son amie, est-ce-que tu veux que je parle de ton langage à ta mère à Noël ? Cette après-midi est prévue depuis plus d'une semaine et les Serpentards jouent leur premier match contre Poufsouffle dans exactement vingt-et-un jours, je ne pense pas que tu sois le déclencheur de cet entrainement.

Harry Potter, qui était placé à côté de son meilleur ami soupira.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tort mec, peut-être que pour cette fois Malfoy n'a pas essayer de nous emerd… ennuyer. Se repris le brun sous le regard suspicieux de Hermione.

\- Oui peut-être, avoua Ron, mais du coup on fait quoi ? Mione tu as quoi de prévu ?

\- Moi je sors réviser dans le parc, faîtes ce que vous voulez mais tâchez de ne pas faire de bêtises !

\- Attend-nous on te suit.

C'est ainsi que le trio d'or se dirigea, plus ou moins chargé de livres, vers le parc du château pour une session de travail.

Beaucoup d'étudiant avait choisi cette occupation, certains groupes étaient allongés dans l'herbe avec leurs parchemins qui s'envolaient toutes les deux minutes, d'autres avaient organisés des parties de balle-au-prisonnier et beaucoup discutaient sous un sort de silence pour ne pas être dérangés. Le trio finit par se trouver un coin tranquille du côté du lac où les plus courageux trempaient leurs pieds dans une eau qui s'était rafraichie depuis la fin de l'été.

Etrangement les garçons avaient décidé de réellement travailler, Hermione profitait donc de ses amis tout en faisant ce qu'elle connaissait de mieux : Lire à l'avance les chapitres qui allaient être vus en classe.

Malheureusement pour notre brune, cela ne dura pas car très vite leur petit groupe fut rejoint par Neuville, Luna, Ginny et les sœurs Patil. Tout le groupe parlait des derniers cancans de l'école, le Messager bien sûr qui restait toujours anonyme malgré les nombreuses recherches mises en place par les étudiants et le personnel de Poudlard. Padma orienta également la conversation sur toutes les histoires d'amour de ce début d'année. En effet Parvati était tombée sous le charme d'un Serdaigle de 6ème année qui avait pris du muscle depuis l'été, Lavande Brown avait quitté son petit ami pour courir après un Serpentard de dernière année qui était déjà en couple et Neuville aussi était amoureux mais ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment. Hermione nota que son ami faisait des efforts depuis la rentrée pour être plus adroit et qu'il s'était racheté des vêtements plus ajustés qui le mettait en valeur.

C'est à ce moment que la brune décida de quitter la conversation pour reprendre sa lecture un peu à l'écart du groupe. Elle contourna une roche pour s'y adosser dos à ses amis qui ne manqueraient pas de la déconcentrer.

Le groupe discuta encore quatre heures en riant, se taquinant sur de nombreux sujets avant de se décider à rentrer en voyant de gros nuages gris arriver. Harry leva son sortilège de silence. Aucun ne pensa à leur amie endormie un peu plus loin, un livre sur les genoux.

~~oo0oo~~

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle était seule et frigorifiée.

La nuit tombait déjà, signe qu'il devait être dix-sept ou dix-huit heures, et le ciel lançait des éclairs au-dessus de sa tête.

La jeune Gryffondor se souvint être venue dans le parc avec Harry et Ron après le déjeuner, s'être écartée du groupe pour se concentrer sur la métamorphose d'un végétal en un animal volant. Mais elle n'avait pas de souvenir précis de sa lecture. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait dû s'assoupir, rattrapant les heures passées à comprendre les bizarreries de cette année scolaire. En effet ces derniers jours la brune n'avait probablement pas passé plus de cinq heures à dormir chaque nuit, son corps avait repris de force sa dose de sommeil.

En soupirant Hermione ramassa son livre lourd d'humidité, sa cape posée sous ses fesses et se leva pour rentrer au château sous une pluie battante. La température ne dépassait pas les dix degrés et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, chaque pas remettant son fin chemisier en contact avec son dos.

De son côté le Messager tirait profit du mauvais temps pour rechercher de nouveaux endroits de passage où afficher ses messages. A présent, les élèves des quatre maisons étaient dans leurs quartiers, tous attendaient au chaud l'heure du dîner.

Jusqu'à présent le défendeur s'était contenté de couloirs situés entre les salles de classe ou bordant la grande salle mais cela n'était plus possible, il lui fallait mieux cibler son public pour être plus efficace. Son nouvel objectif était de faire réfléchir les élèves sur eux-mêmes, tout en se gardant la possibilité d'attaquer un ou deux professeurs. Il avait remarqué entre autre que la plupart des Serdaigles de 6ème années n'aidaient pas leurs premières années comme ils étaient censés le faire et que Margaret Nolkins donnait le mot de passe des Pouffsoufles à n'importe quel garçon promettant de venir la retrouver. Sans parler du fait qu'il était bien placé pour savoir que les deux maisons pensant être parfaites… étaient loin de l'être.

Les dortoirs des quatre maisons se trouvant éloignés les uns des autres, ils seront parfaits pour faire réfléchir les élèves sur les agissements de leurs propres membres.

Après avoir repéré quelques murs sur le chemin des Serdaigles le Messager descendit vers le dortoir des Pouffsoufles. Ce chemin était parfois emprunté par les gourmands voulant se rendre aux cuisines ou par les élèves venant du lac et voulant éviter les professeurs postés à l'entrée principale. Au détour d'un couloir un bruit se fit entendre, stoppant le Messager dans sa recherche. L'élève resserra les pans de sa cape et tendit l'oreille. Un deuxième bruit retentit rapidement, confirmant son pressentiment : Quelqu'un d'autre se promenait dans les couloirs frais du château, et ce quelqu'un éternuait.

En entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher le Messager se cacha dans un petit placard poussiéreux pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il entendit l'intrus passer difficilement devant lui, son pas était lourd et sa respiration semblait difficile. Malgré sa curiosité lui disant d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait et ce qui le faisait marché de cette manière étrange, le Messager repris sa route vers les cuisines et le dortoir des blaireaux. Mais après seulement une vingtaine de mètres un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. L'intrus idiot venait de chuter bruyamment dans un bruit résonant dans le couloir vide.

Le Messager leva les yeux au ciel devant ce manque de discrétion. Il vérifia que cela n'attirerait aucun élève ou professeur mais repris sa route. Pour s'arrêter au bout de quelques pas.

Le couloir était entièrement silencieux depuis la chute de l'intrus.

Aurait-il disparu ?

Ou ne se serait-il pas relevé ?

Et il fit demi-tour vers l'idiot maladroit.

Arrivé sur place le Messager eu du mal à faire confiance à ses yeux, étendu au sol l'intrus semblait dormir. Ou plus exactement l'intruse semblait avoir reçu un Aguamenti suivi d'un sortilège de sommeil éternel. Sous ses yeux Hermione Granger était étendue au sol, ses vêtements formant une flaque d'eau autour d'elle et son livre de métamorphose dans les bras.

Abandonnant sa mission première le Messager se plaça à côté de sa camarade pour découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Problème qu'il résolu rapidement tant le corps de la Gryffondor était froid sous ses doigts. Il lui semblait pourtant l'avoir aperçue dans l'après-midi avec ses amis dans le parc. Ceux-ci l'auraient-il laissée seule sous l'orage ? Sans réponse, l'élève mystérieux lui lança un premier sortilège pour la sécher et un second pour la faire léviter derrière lui jusqu'au repère de Mme Pomfresh, se promettant d'en savoir plus rapidement.

~~oo0oo~~

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione Granger se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de l'école sous une lourde couverture chauffée magiquement. Sa tête lui faisait un peu mal et son nez coulait. En ouvrant les yeux elle poussa un faible grognement à cause de la lumière du jour, grognement qui attira l'attention de l'infirmière.

\- Mlle Granger vous voilà enfin réveillée ! Comment allez-vous ce matin, vous nous avez fait peur vous savez ?

\- Je vais bien merci, la rassura la Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Ça, c'est à vous de me le dire, lui rétorqua Mme Pomfresh sur un ton de reproche. Le temps d'aller chercher une potion pour Mr Vilfred qui s'est cassé la jambe, je vous ai trouvée couchée sur un lit, inconsciente et tremblante. On aurait dit une statue de glace. Tenez, buvez ça !

Hermione bu la potion donnée par la plus âgée, non sans une grimace, et rechercha ses plus récents souvenirs en se mouchant le nez.

\- J'étais dans le parc en train de lire mon livre de métamorphose… Oh mon livre il est où ?

\- Sur la table de chevet Mlle Granger, il est arrivé avec vous de toute évidence. Continuez ma chère.

\- Oui donc je lisais le chapitre treize sur la transformation d'un végétal et… je crois que je me suis endormie parce qu'après la nuit tombe et j'ai froid… je suis mouillée… il faut que je rentre vite pour me changer… pour ne pas attraper froid.

\- Vous n'avez pas réussi cela mademoiselle Granger, l'averti le Directeur de Poudlard en passant la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Oh bonjour Professeur, je sais que je suis arrivée au château mais je ne me souviens pas être montée à l'infirmerie.

\- J'ai interrogé les tableaux ce matin, seule Mlle Evanaya vous a vue et selon elle vous flottiez derrière un élève dissimulé sous sa capuche. Il me semble qu'un de vos camarades vous ai amené ici en toute discrétion. Rit Dumbeldore.

Le directeur de l'école de Magie rayonnait, cela ne semblait pas le déranger qu'un inconnu ou qu'une inconnue se promène librement dans son école, dissimulant son visage. Hermione se promis de noter cette nouvelle bizarrerie dans son carnet. Puis elle se moucha une nouvelle fois.

Mme Pomfresh refusa de laisser sortir sa jeune pensionnaire avant midi donc Hermione eu le temps de finir le chapitre commencé la veille. La transformation d'un être vivant était bien plus complexe que celle d'un simple objet, il fallait en effet connaitre toutes les caractéristiques de la plante à transformer donc cela nécessitait de bonnes connaissances en botanique. Cela ne lui poserait toutefois pas de grosses difficultés. La métamorphose en un animale était elle-aussi complexe pour la même raison, des connaissances anatomiques de l'animal étaient indispensables pour sa survie. Mais ce qui posait encore problème à Hermione était le sous-titre du chapitre « Votre métamorphose sera complète seulement si votre animal est en capacité de voler ». Tout le monde sait qu'un être vivant garde en mémoire sa forme première ! Et une plante ne sait pas voler ! Comment allait-elle faire pour que sa plante sache battre des ailes comme un oiseau ?

~~oo0oo~~

Le jeudi après-midi, Hermione obtenu l'autorisation de sortir de son lit pour se rendre en classe de Potion et y retrouver ces deux Serpentards favoris à savoir : Le professeur Rogue et Miss Parkinson. (En toute ironie évidemment)

Elle y retrouva également ses amis qui lui demandèrent où elle était passée :

\- Hermione enfin, on se demandait où tu étais ce matin ! Dit Harry qui semblait inquiet.

\- C'est vrai ça, approuva Ronald Weasley, toi qui d'habitude ne rate pas un seul cours, on ne t'a vue ni en botanique ni en métamorphose. Bibine nous a demandé où tu étais mais on ne savait pas non plus.

Devant la preuve flagrante du manque d'intérêt de ses amis pour sa personne, Hermione soupira et passa la porte de la salle du professeur Rogue. Non seulement ils l'avaient « oubliée » la veille, mais ils ne s'étaient pas aperçu de son absence avant la matinée ! Au moins la présence de leur professeur de Potion allait les empêcher de venir lui parler pendant les deux prochaines heures.

Le professeur en question avait choisi pour ce cours, une potion rapide à préparer mais demandant un timing parfait pour selon lui « resserrer les liens qui vous unissent et former des binômes inséparables ». De sa place Hermione pu entendre ses amis s'énerver à ce sujet.

\- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'été, il est devenu fou ou quoi ? ça fait deux mois qu'il nous oblige à travailler ensembles et maintenant il veut que l'on devienne ami ? s'exclama Ron les yeux ronds comme des billes.

\- Heuuu j'sais pas, fut tout ce que Harry trouva à répondre.

Bien sûre aucun d'eux ne compris le réel sens de la phrase prononcée par Severus Rogue. Mêmes les meilleurs élèves de la classe ne le comprirent qu'au moment de la dernière potion : le philtre de paix.

Ce fut Hermione qui la première leva la main pour demander :

\- Monsieur d'après le manuel cette potion doit être utilisée « prudemment et dans des circonstances particulière ». Si l'un de nous entre en contact direct avec avant la fin de sa préparation, ça peut être dangereux. De plus elle ne nous apprend rien de particulier et elle n'est pas au programme alors pourquoi doit-on la faire ?

\- Remettriez-vous en question mes enseignements Mlle Granger ? siffla Rogue.

\- Non non bien sûre professeur ! lui répondit-elle en baissant la tête sur ses pierres de lune.

\- Bien ! Pour votre information toutefois, il est vrai que la fabrication de cette potion peut être dangereuse mais la prudence est respectée puisque je vous ai tous placés dans des coins assez éloignés les uns des autres pour éviter les problèmes. Cette potion n'est pas spécifiée dans les potions à connaitre en 5ème année mais elle n'est pas interdite et rentre parfaitement dans le thème de l'année, la paix à l'école. Maintenant au travail parce que potion finie ou non, vous la boirez tous avant de sortir !

Rogue se défendant face à une élève, une Gryffondor qui plus est, paraissait suspecte. Non, très TRES suspect ! Mais après sa dernière phrase, tous se remirent au travail sans en demander plus et prièrent Merlin pour finir et réussir la potion du jour. Chaque duo alla chercher ses ingrédients et se mit au travail, le silence de la salle de cours pouvait battre celui que Mme Pince imposait à la bibliothèque. Si les étudiants avaient pu, ils auraient éteint le feu sous leurs chaudrons pour éviter les crépitements, mais pour faire chauffer la potion il leur fallait du feu. C'est dans ce silence que les baies furent coupées, les épices broyées puis le sirop d'ellébore rajoutés et la potion mélangée pendant les premiers trois quart d'heure.

La potion d'Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson avançait bien, la Gryffondor faisant tout le travail pendant que la Serpentarde vérifiait sa coiffure dans son miroir de poche. Mais quand Hermione allait mettre la pierre de lune dans la potion, une main retint la sienne. Merlin, Parkinson !

\- Quoi ?

\- Réduis-là en poudre avant de la mettre. Lui répondit calmement Parkinson sans relever le ton agressif qu'avait employé la Gryffondor.

\- Il n'y a rien d'écrit dans les indications et le professeur ne nous l'a pas dit alors pourquoi je t'écouterais ? … Surtout toi ! Répondis Hermione et levant les yeux au ciel.

Pansy la regarda en souriant sournoisement et ajouta :

\- Alors la miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas encore appris tous ses manuels de l'année, c'est pourtant la rumeur qui circule en ce moment ! Ecoute-moi bien Granger, je compte rester dans ce cours jusqu'aux A.S.P.I.C.S. et les réussir, donc je ne vais pas te regarder gâcher un seul centilitre de cette potion. Si tu mets la pierre de lune directement la potion sera bleu pâle alors que si tu la réduis en poudre et la dilue correctement elle sera bleu-vert et son effet sera plus grand. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué ! C'est écrit dans les astuces du chapitre dix-huit, en bas de la page 398, tu n'as qu'à aller voir si tu ne me crois pas !

\- Pardon ? Mais… tu… bredouilla Hermione.

\- Je suis moins conne que j'en ai l'air ? Merci c'est charmant Granger ! Tais-toi et assied toi on dirait que tu vas tomber. Lui ordonna Pansy en prenant en main la fin de la préparation.

\- Mais… mais…

Hermione ne savait plus quoi croire, mais Parkinson la fixait maintenant avec un regard si noir qu'elle préféra hocher la tête pour lui signifier son accord. Elle s'assit donc un peu en arrière de leur poste de travail et ouvrit son livre à la page nommée par son binôme. Après quelques minutes passées à lire les astuces de potionistes, elle déduit que sa potion ne risquait rien. Pendant ce temps, Pansy Parkinson semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle maniait les ingrédients d'une main calme et assurée. La Serpentard gardait tout de même son sourire niais toujours plaquée sur le visage. Son visage tranchait complètement avec ses gestes, on aurait cru deux personnes différentes dans le même corps : Une pour la tête et l'autre pour le reste du corps. Autre détail resté intact, elle continuait de regarder dans la direction du prince des Serpentards, mais ce n'était plus un regard enamouré mais un regard plus suspicieux, calculateur. Hermione finit par remercier d'un signe de tête l'autre jeune fille et repris la préparation laissant Pansy à son choix de vernis à ongle.

Comme prévu à la fin des cent-dix-sept minutes que devaient durer la préparation, la potion du duo Granger-Parkinson était d'un magnifique bleu-vert limpide tandis que celle des autres duos variaient d'un bleu sale à un marron douteux. Leur professeur honni passa lentement d'un chaudron à l'autre en prenant des notes dans son cahier noir, laissant croire à ses élèves que le cours allait se finir simplement pour la première fois de l'année en cours. Quand il eut terminé son inspection, le grand Severus Rogue se plaça devant son bureau et fit apparaître un petit gobelet sur chaque table avant de demander à ses élèves de boire un verre de leur préparation.

Au moment de boire Pansy Parkinson fut la première à se jeter à l'eau, elle attrapa le gobelet, le plongea dans le chaudron et avala en une fois le contenu limpide. Voyant le visage de sa camarade se détendre instantanément, Hermione suivi le pas et les deux filles purent quitter la salle en discutant comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Ce ne fut pas le cas des autres binômes qui n'avaient pas le moins du monde envie de goûter leurs préparations, mais qui durent pourtant le faire...

.

* * *

Tadam ! A vous de voir ce que peuvent être les effets secondaires des potions, je peux prendre certaines idées si vous m'en proposez des qui me plaisent ;)

J'ai bien aimé écrire la version du Messager en parallèle à celle de Hermione, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que cela vous intéresse d'avoir plus de POV Messager ?

Dans le prochain chapitre on verra les messages « plus ciblés » du Messager, toujours sans méchanceté rassurez-vous. Et Hermione se rapprochera de l'identité de l'élève mystère en même temps qu'elle prendra ses distances avec le reste du trio d'or.

Xoxo

Audelie


End file.
